Et tu?  Naco?
by whitem
Summary: If I give a description, it would give away the story.  Let's just say that this occurs after Ron gets married.  Yeah, another oneshot.  sorry


Here's a short little story that popped into my head after reading a review by Mr. Wizard for "Coat Tails". Yes, I'm blaming this Plot Bunny on you… I fully intended this to be a "Less than 1000" story, but when I saw I was at 1500 words, I knew that wouldn't happen. It's still kinda short, but I hope y'all like it.

Disclaimer: Once again, I better keep the lawyers happy and say that I do not own the characters involved, nor do I expect any monetary donations as a result of the writing this story.

Et Tu'? Naco?

Ron Stoppable couldn't be any more proud than he was at this point in time. He stood underneath a large white trellis that was covered with a myriad of different colored flowers, looking at everything and everyone in attendance of this wonderful occasion. To his left was his best man Felix, and then as Groomsmen there were Wade Load, and Jim and Tim Possible. He couldn't help but smile to himself at how much the Tweebs had grown up in the last few years. They were now freshmen at MIST, and doing very well.

To his right were the Bridesmaids, Monique Jenkins, Tara King, and Bonnie Rockwaller. Ron had questioned his Fiancé's choice on Bonnie, but the two had come quite a ways as friends after graduation when Kim had rescued Bonnie from Camile Leon. The shape shifter had apparently kidnapped Bonnie, tied her up in a closet, and was going to try and trick the Seniors into paying her half a billion for the release of Junior's girlfriend.

The blond haired groom then looked down the aisle in which his wife-to-be was going to be walking down very soon. His heart was beating in his chest, and Ron felt like he was going to pass-out right then and there. He looked back at Felix while he sat in his wheel chair, and Felix gave him a reassuring grin, which calmed Ron just a little. Taking a deep breath, Ron readjusted his jacket, shook his shoulders a bit, and tried to relax.

Then the moment of truth arrived. The organ began playing "Here Comes the Bride", and everyone in the audience stood and looked back at the entrance, which was bordered by a smaller trellis, but it was just as lavishly decorated as the one he stood under.

Then he saw Kim and her father step out from under the trellis. She was a vision of loveliness, and grace. She wore a classic gown that had form-fitting sleeves that tapered down to points on the backs of her hands, and the dress itself began with modest cleavage, and tapered down to show Kim's shapely little waist. Below that the dress flared out a bit, and continued down with lace, and finished with a small split just below the knees and a moderate train behind her. Her dad, James, looked nice too.

Kim had on a veil that was almost so thick you couldn't see her face, but he could tell she was grinning from ear to ear. Her right arm was hooked through her fathers, and they came down the aisle at a pace that matched the song being played.

They walked to the bottom of the two steps that Ron was standing on top of, and the Priest asked a simple question. "Who gives this woman to be married today?"

"Her mother and I." Was the response, and James leaned down to receive a kiss from his daughter.

While Kim stepped up to stand beside Ron, James took his seat off to the right beside his wife Anne, who was dabbing at her eyes with a laced white handkerchief.

The priest began. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are hear to witness the marriage of two souls. Two people who have shown that their love for each other can survive many, many trials and tribulations. These two have saved our butts… excuse me…" The audience laughed silently, "Saved our souls, on many occasions. It is a distinct pleasure of mine to bring these two together in the harmony of marriage.

"Since Ronald and Kimberly are of different faiths, they have chosen this to be a non-denominational wedding. They also wanted things to be very simple, as the important thing is their love for each other. I couldn't agree more. However… There is one thing that I must ask that is required. If there is anyone here that sees any reason why these two should not be wed, please speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Silence.

"Let us start…"

"Excuse me…" Kim said, raising her hand and stopping the priest from continuing. Ron's eyes narrowed in confusion. He wasn't sure what she was doing, as this wasn't part of what they had rehearsed the night before.

The redheaded bride-to-be continued. "Actually, I think there is a very good reason why we should not be wed."

A murmur moved across the audience like a wave, and Anne Possible's voice could be heard as she choked out a 'What?' Ron's jaw dropped like a drawbridge.

Her voice suddenly went up an octave. "In fact… I'm not Kim Possible." Her hands gently took hold of the veil, and lifted the covering up and placed it on the top of her now… Blonde? Hair. Her face morphed and shrunk a bit, and the jaw became more pointed. Her eyes changed from green to blue, and an almost pure evil smile now graced the face of…

"Camille Leon!" Ron screamed as he backed away from her pointing at the obvious imposter. He tripped over Felix's chair and fell into one of the flower arrangements, knocking it over. Anne fainted into her husband's arms.

Camille continued to stand there in the wedding dress and looked down at herself. "Huh… white is so not my color. Anyways… I would like to introduce the actual couple that is getting married today. If everyone would look towards the back, you will see who I am talking about."

Everyone turned, and once again the entire audience gasped in surprise. Anne had just started to come around at the gentle prodding of her husband, and when she saw who was standing at the entrance, she fainted once again.

Kim Possible stood with a wedding gown that matched the one Camille was wearing. Beside her stood the person she had apparently intended to marry all along.

Ron had just stood, and when he saw who Kim was truly intending to marry, he let out a loud scream.

"Nnnnooooooooooo!!!!"

…x x x x…

Ron woke with a start, and realized he had just had another one of his famous nightmares. This time though, he was completely surprised that he hadn't woke up screaming his fool head off.

He glanced over at his bedmate, and nudged the arm that was lying next to his own. "Are you awake?" A groan was heard from somewhere under the pillow that was lying on top of his partner's head.

"C'mon…" He whispered, looking over at the time. It was 3:10 in the morning. "Please wake up. I had a nightmare."

A tired and muffled voice responded back. "The same one?"

"Yeah… but it was someone else this time." Ron said as he scooted himself up so he was sitting up against the headboard.

"It was…" Ron shuddered to himself, "Kim Possible."

The voice underneath the pillow now sounded a bit more awake. "Wow… that was a bad one. And who was she getting married to this time?" Ron's wife of 2 weeks had now pulled the pillow off of her head, and looked at him with caring eyes.

"D… Duff Killigan." He stammered, shaking his head side to side.

"Now _that's_ a wrong-sick pairing." His real wife sat up in bed, mimicking his position. "This is the third time since we've gotten married that you've had a dream about her marrying someone else besides you. You've dreamed about a Tara, a Bonnie, and even an Asian girl named Yori. But Kimmie's the only one you've dreamed about more than once. Should I be worried about something?"

"No… No… Not at all. They're only dreams." Ron said, leaning closer to his wife's face. "You're the only one for me, Shego." His lips then captured hers in a kiss that curled both of their naked toes.

…dnE ehT

…x x x x…

Ron's eyes snapped open and he suddenly sat straight up in bed. The movement caused the body beside him to suddenly move, and he became very still, hoping that he didn't wake up his wife of 3 weeks.

Ever since their marriage, Ron had been having some very strange dreams, and he didn't know why. If he woke her up again at… He glanced at the clock… 3:10 in the morning, he was sure she would cut him off for a week, or maybe longer.

He sat there in bed for a few moments longer, and suddenly the form beside him spoke. "Again?"

"Yeah… Again. I'm so sorry I woke you up."

"It's OK Ron. I'm getting used to it. Maybe this will be good training once we have children and there's midnight feedings."

Ron's head snapped over to look at her "You're not…" He said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"No… I'm not pregnant. But if you keep having these dreams and waking me up in the middle of the night, we may just stop practicing to have a baby."

This got Ron's attention. "OK… But I wish I could just figure out why I've been having these… nightmares."

"Maybe it's what you've been doing just before going to bed?" His wife asked.

"But that's never affected my dreams before. Why would it now?"

His wife rolled over onto her back, and looked up at him lovingly. She spoke with a sweet voice. "If you stop, it not only might stop the nightmares, but it might also keep you living a bit longer so we can have those kids. Plus, I want them to have a father for as long as Possible. OK?"

Ron chuckled, and leaned closer to his wife's face.

"OK Kim… OK. I'll stop eating Naco's before going to bed." He then caught her lips with his, and the kissed her passionately.

After breaking lip contact, Kim spoke. "Good night, Ron."

"Huh? I thought we might 'practice to get pregnant' again." He gave his trademark goofy grin.

"Not tonight…" She breathed out, pushing him away playfully. "We need to get up early for that GJ meeting."

Ron lay back down, and breathed out, happy with his life. Just before sleep took hold, a thought entered his mind…

_I really hope this wasn't another Naco-induced dream…_

The End… (For sure this time)

OK, now who's mad at me? Just thought I'd have a little fun. Y'all know who you can blame. (See notes at beginning)


End file.
